The field of the invention is peptides useful for treatment of disorders of the digestive system.
J.o slashed.rgensen et al. (1982, Regulatory Peptides 3:231) describe a porcine pancreatic peptide, pancreatic spasmolytic peptide (PSP). PSP was found to inhibit "gastrointestinal motility and gastric acid secretion in laboratory animal after parenteral as well as oral administration." It was suggested that "if the results in animal experiments can be confirmed in man, PSP may possess a potential utility in treatment of gastroduodenal ulcer diseases."